Werewolf-TVD
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes) are a near-extinct supernatural species of individuals which unwillingly transform into fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves during full moons. Even in their human form, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical prowess. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires because a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Werewolves are designed to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. Though they still hunt human prey when there are no vampires to kill. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than Non-Original Vampires. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are extremely faster than any human and non-Original vampire. Werewolves can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability - '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. *'Healing Factor''' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near- instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires. Even in human form. *'Super Senses -' Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. With this, Tyler was able to sense Vervain placed in coffee, which would otherwise be impossible since the flavor is usually hidden by the coffee. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. *'Anger '- When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *'Shapeshifting' - During a full moon, they will unwillingly turn into wolves. *'Silver '- Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Weaknesses *'Broken Neck': By breaking a werewolf's neck, it results in instant death. *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will result in burning them.. *'Decapitation' - If the head of a werewolf is dismembered, it results in death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - If a werewolves' heart is ripped out, it will cause instant death. Myths *'Silver'- They are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Mason explained after Damon stabbed him with a silver knife. Mason said that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Its the opposite effect however and they just heal from it. That's why Klaus can't be killed by the white oak daggers. *'Wolfsbane'- Several myths have spanned around te herb and its relation and effects upon Werewolves. Some of which being that Wolfsbane supposedly either causes or cures Lycantrophy.